


The Key to His Heart

by elbeen



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeen/pseuds/elbeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Susan and Mike fanfic set during season 1. What if Mike wasn't okay with Susan suddenly wanting to get back together? Can they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2005 and continues from Susan and Mike's scene in 1x21.

“Susan!” Mike exclaimed between kisses, “What are you doing?”

“I know everything! Kendra told me. I knew you couldn’t have killed a man!” Susan said excitedly, as she went back to kissing him.

“Whoa, Susan,” Mike said, pushing her away, “we can’t do this.”

She stared at him, clearly confused.

“What?” she questioned.

 “This,” he replied bluntly. He began to sound annoyed as he continued, “For weeks you go out of your way to avoid seeing me, you don’t return my calls, you didn’t even read the letter I wrote! And then you think you can just run over here, jump into my arms, and everything will be perfect?”

She was taken aback. “I-I just thought…”

He cut her off, “I know, I thought it would work out too, but you didn’t trust me.”

“What was I supposed to think after seeing the police record?! I didn’t know what to do!” she defended.

“Well you weren’t even willing to listen! You’re so stubborn; it wouldn’t have hurt you to read the letter!” he argued.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen before, but I know now!” she said, desperation in her voice.

Mike sighed. “It’s too late Susan,” he said solemnly, before turning to go in his house.

Susan was left standing on the porch and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She glanced around, hoping no one nearby had seen their argument and then hurried back across the street, tears running down her face. As she was opening her door she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Susan!” her friend called out.

“Oh God, Bree,” she whispered, wiping her tears and plastering on a fake smile, before turning to face Bree.

”Hey Bree!” she said, with as much of an upbeat tone as she could muster.

“Susan, what’s wrong?” Bree asked with a concerned expression.

“Nothing….just Mike and…” She put her face in her hands for a minute and then looked up. “I think I messed everything up.”

Bree looked at her sympathetically. “Come on, let’s go inside and we can talk.”

She saw Mike peering through his window curtains and figured Susan wouldn’t want him to see that she was upset. Bree put her arm around Susan in a friendly hug and they went inside.

Susan sat down at the kitchen table while Bree went over to the coffeemaker to pour them each a cup of coffee. Glancing out the window, she could see Mike still staring longingly at Susan’s house, and then the curtain fell closed and he was gone.

“Well,” Bree began, “what happened? I thought you and Mike were over because of his past.”

“That’s what I thought too, but I knew he was good; I knew he couldn’t have done it!” she explained, “And to make a long story short, I went to see Kendra and she told me everything.”

Bree nodded. “So Mike didn’t kill a man or deal drugs?”

“No,” Susan replied, shaking her head. A bit softer she began to retell the story Kendra had told her. Some pieces were a bit muffled through her tears, but Bree followed the story.

“Wow,” Bree said, handing her friend a tissue. “So you went to talk to him and what did he say?”

Susan explained the scene on the porch just a few minutes earlier.

“I probably screwed up my one chance at what could have been the perfect relationship,” Susan concluded.

“There’s no such thing as a perfect relationship. I wish I knew what to say to help though,” Bree added.

“Thanks for listening,” Susan replied, standing up.

“Anytime,” Bree said, hugging Susan and reassuring her that things would work out eventually. She then left, saying she had to pick Danielle up at school since Andrew didn’t want to drive her home.

As Susan sat down on the couch and flipped on the television, she decided she’d have to try talking to Mike again.

 

Meanwhile, Bree was at the school picking up her daughter, and she noticed that Danielle and Julie were walking together as they left the building.

“Danielle!” She called, waving at her to come over to the car. Julie had started walking the other way.

“Mom! Do you always have to embarrass me at school?” Danielle whined.

“Sorry. Tell Julie I’ll give her a ride home today. Mrs. Mayer is busy and there’s no sense in her walking since we have to pass by her house anyway.”

“Okay,” Danielle said. “Julie!” she called out.

“Yea?” Julie answered.

“My mom’s gonna give you a ride home today.”

“Oh okay. Thanks Mrs. Van de Kamp!”

 

A short time later, Julie arrived home and Susan heard the front door open.

"Hey mom, I’m home!”

When Julie got no answer she tried again, wondering where her mom could be.

“Mom?”

“Oh, I’m in here honey!” Susan called from the living room.

Susan’s daydream had been interrupted by her daughter’s return.

“I saw Mrs. Van de Kamp picking up Danielle and she gave me a ride,” Julie explained.

“That was nice of her. I could’ve come to get you.”

“That’s ok.” Julie bit her lip and approached the subject gently, “She said you spoke to Mike.”

“Yea, I did,” Susan stated somberly.

“And?!” Julie asked, expectantly.

“And nothing.” She looked at the floor. “He said it’s too late, that I didn’t trust him and I missed my chance.”

“Oh, mom,” Julie said softly. “He’ll change his mind, just give him some time.”

She hugged her mother and they sat quietly for a minute until Susan broke the silence.

“Maybe I’m just meant to be alone.” she sighed.

 The phone rang, but no one moved.

 “Okay, I guess I’ll get it then!” Julie said, jumping off the couch.

“Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Scavo.” –pause- “Umm…one second.” She covered the phone with her hand. “Mom, are you available to talk?”

“Oh, not right now hon,” Susan responded.

 “She can’t talk right now,” Julie said into the phone, “Yes, she’ll be at poker tonight.”

 In the living room Susan shock her head and waved her arms, mouthing “No!”

“Okay, bye!” Julie said, and then hung up the phone.

 “Julie!” Susan hissed.

 “Mom, you have to go! Moping about Mike will just make it worse.”

 Susan sighed. “Fine, then we’d better eat dinner so I’m not late.

 “And you have to bring something.” Julie reminded her.

 “Oh, right, I’ll make a fruit salad.”

 

Two hours later Susan had showered, and gotten dressed in nice jeans, a dressy top, and heeled sandals. She also blow-dried her hair, so just the bottom was slightly curly. She decided that if she didn’t feel good, at least she could look good, and maybe it would even make her feel better. She decided it was also a good idea to look nice incase Mike saw her.

“Look good, feel good,” she muttered to herself as she glanced in the mirror before leaving the house.

“Okay Julie, I’ll be home in 2 hours. Be good. Call me if you need anything!” Susan called to her daughter before hurrying out the door.

 She walked out the front door and instantly saw Mike leaving his house. Susan started to walk towards Lynette’s house, ignoring Mike, even though she saw him walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

“Susan!” she heard him call as she began to speed up, thinking it was better if they didn’t have a chance to talk. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas, and the heel of her shoe got caught in a crack in the sidewalk.

“Whoa!” she screamed as she fell. “Oh no, the fruit salad!” she whined, as grapes rolled on the cement.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked when he reached her.

“Fine thanks,” she flatly replied as she stood up and grabbed the bowl with whatever fruit hadn’t rolled away.

“Look Susan,” he said, grabbing her arm as she started to turn away, “can we talk?”

“I’ve been hurt enough; I don’t want to go through this again. Please just leave me alone,” Susan pleaded, trying to remain calm, but she felt a lump rising in her throat.

“I’m ready to give us a try. You were right trying to protect your daughter. I was upset that you didn’t trust me, but with what you were told, I guess you had a good reason not to.”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know if we should do this. Do you think we’re ready to have a future together?”

“I do Susie, let’s….”

“Susie?” she interrupted him, “Only my mom calls me that.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I won’t….”

 She cut him off again, “No, it’s nice." She paused. "Let’s try this.” Tears formed in her eyes. “I love you Mike. Please don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t. I love you too.”

She smiled at him and they kissed.

“So, were you headed anywhere important or do you want to come back to my place?”

“Well, I was just going to poker, but I don’t think anyone will mind if I miss this week. Let me just tell Julie so she doesn’t worry.”

A few minutes later Mike and Susan were snuggled up on his couch watching a movie.

“You can stay over if you want,” Mike suggested.

“I’d like to, but Julie has school tomorrow so I’d better get home.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.”

 They kissed goodnight and Susan smiled to herself until she got home.

 

The next morning Susan had a phone call to make.

 “Hey, Bree? It’s Susan.”

 -pause-

 “Yea, I’m sorry about not coming last night. Julie said she called to explain.”

-pause-

 “Yes, I was with Mike and no, I didn’t spend the night!” Susan felt her face get red.

 “Do you have room for one extra person at your dinner party tonight?”

 -pause-

 “Okay great, see you later!”

 

That night Susan and Mike arrived together at the Van de Kamp’s. Everyone was glad to see them back together.

“We have some more news!” Susan squealed. “Mike and I are moving in together!”

"That’s great!” Gabrielle said.

 Lynette added, “We were hoping there was more to the story, Mike. You guys are great together!”

“Yea, it’s nice to have you back at our house,” Rex added, surprising Bree.

 

After a nice dinner, Susan and Mike walked home hand-in-hand. When they reached Susan’s front door Mike handed her a box.

“Oh, Mike, I don’t know…”

 He laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s not an engagement ring. Just open it.”

 She opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Susan exclaimed as she pulled out a silver necklace with a small, delicate charm on it. The charm was a tiny silver key, with one diamond stud on it.

“Look at the back,” Mike said.

 Susan turned the key over and read the inscription, “Mike and Susan 2005.”

 “Aww, that is so sweet!” she said.

 “I figured it was appropriate since we’re moving in together and it’s a key.”

 Susan smiled and joked, “Now I’ll always have the key to your heart close to mine.”

 Mike laughed and they shared a long goodnight kiss.

 “You’d better get inside Susan, you have to get up early tomorrow to help me move!” Mike said smiling.

 “Tomorrow,” Susan replied, also smiling.

 

As she walked inside, Susan thought about all the possibilities tomorrow would bring, and she wondered what other surprises were in store for their future. In that moment, she knew that no matter what happened, she, Julie, and Mike would be fine as long as they had each other.

           

            


End file.
